


Role Play

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Character Study, Gen, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle loves to role play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

It was time for Belle to continue her role playing session so she took out her dice and character sheets. In her last session  Lady Margaret had accepted a new client, Lady Mercedes, and Belle wanted to pursue this angle.  It was the fun of playing alone, she thought, to let her imagination go amok and had the entire spot light. Besides, she needn’t worry about other players being bored.  
  
Lady Margaret leaned toward Lady Mercedes and raised her eyebrow. In a deliberately low voice, she said, "How can I help you?"

Personally, Belle would have thought this behavior perfectly innocent, but from what her friends told her, it was called 'flirting. Lady Margaret as Belle played sure loved flirting. 

Now she could choose to work it out as a scene in her mind or trust the god of probability to add randomness to how the scene would develop. She tried to decide how Lady Mercedes would act. Fascination, annoyance, or feigning anger? They all seem plausible to her and she didn’t have the instinct to choose the right action. Therefore she decided to trust the dice and based the scene on interpretation of the results. She threw three six-sided dice to determine whether Lady Margaret’s sex appeal would overcome Lady Mercedes’ will and sense of propriety.   
It was a success.

Lady Margaret would  make progress in her advance this time, good for her.

Lady Mercedes blushed, and hid her face with the fan. But she couldn't let Lady Margaret see that she had affected her. She spoke, annoyed that her heart beat faster. "I hear that you're a great detective. My husband's missing. The last time he was seen, he was in Forgotten Quarter."

Belle continued to role play the investigation and Lady Margaret’s advance toward Lady Mercedes.  In some way she was both a director and the audience, to guide the actors in a performance, and to see how the actors would played out a play. Despite supposedly being in complete control, the actors could still surprise her.

But that was the point for her to role play, to see her creation came to life and developed an independent persona. Lady Margaret though was a tough one. It would be easier to manage her if she didn’t have wandering eyes and a libido. It required Belle to resort to research to figure out how such a character would reasonably behave. But then she liked being surprised by her characters. Lady Mercedes though wasn’t quite fleshed out. It might be a point to consider in the future. 

Belle couldn’t decide whether sex would be needed to plot out in the future. On the one hand, it seemed that the characters might finally resort to it. On the other hand, it did seem to be too intimate, like a voyeur without consent. It might require too much research anyway so she might adopt a fade-to-blank method at most. It would be easier. 

Lady Margaret might be frustrated from the lack of progress, but Belle was an evil role player who didn’t mind making her character squirm anyway. Besides Lady Margaret had a case to solve, she couldn’t just be focused on adding notch to her bed post.


End file.
